Harry Potter et les machinations de Dumbledore
by Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter
Summary: Severus découvre que sa mémoire a été modifiée et recouvre peu à peu ses souvenirs oubliés. Il fera des recherches et apprendra qu'il a été enceint, qu'il a eu un petit garçon. Que Dumbledore n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être et qu'il cache beaucoup de choses qu'il se promet de découvrir pour lui, pour son fils mais aussi pour l'être cher qu'il a perdu.
1. Souvenirs effacés

**Auteur** : Ludeloan

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les machinations de Dumbledore

**Pairing: **Severus/James Harry/ ?

Chapitre 1 : **Souvenirs effacés**

_Quel imbécile ! Le voilà aujourd'hui sans sa meilleure amie. A cause d'un simple mot, d'une injure, d'une maladresse, il venait de perdre la seule personne qui l'aidait à garder la hors de l'eau et à survivre dans ce monde ingrat dans lequel il vivait. Elle avait refusé d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle avait voulu l'aider et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait repoussé encore et encore alors qu'elle cherchait tout simplement à lui venir en aide. _

_Severus peiné d'avoir perdu Lily alla se réfugier dans la cabane hurlante pour pouvoir pleurer sans être surpris. Les vacances d'été approchaient, bientôt il devra retourner chez à lui à l'impasse tiseur. Rien que de penser à cet endroit lui donna des frissons, il n'avait nullement l'envie d'y retourner en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver. Il désespérait de ne pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul. Ces marques sur son corps lui rappelaient chaque jour qu'il ne connaîtra jamais la paix et encore moins le bonheur. _

_Maintenant que Lily et lui s'étaient fâchés, il devait oublier la proposition de la rousse à passer l'été chez elle. _

_Anéanti, Severus se mit à pleurer ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps cette douleur qui comprimait son estomac. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, il ne le supporterait pas. Son corps avait beaucoup souffert et avait été longtemps sollicité. Aveuglé par la douleur et l'angoisse, Severus sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et métamorphosa un bout de bois qui traînait dans la cabane en une fine lame. Il regarda la lame pendant quelques minutes puis il s'ouvrit les veines. Il s'assit en s'adossant contre la paroi, heureux de sentir son corps s'apaiser au fur et à mesure qu'il se vidait de son sang. Il allait être enfin libre, il allait enfin avoir le repos qu'il recherchait tant. _

_Severus battit des paupières aveuglé par une lumière blanche. Etait-il au paradis ? Se demanda-t-il. Bien vite, lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière aveuglante de la pièce, il découvrit avec déception et horreur qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Des larmes se mirent à s'écouler sur son visage. Il était toujours en vie, il n'avait pas réussi. _

_« Monsieur Snape, heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous ! » S'exclama l'infirmière sortant sa baguette avant de l'ausculter pour voir si son état s'était enfin stabilisé. « Vous allez mieux mais je préfère vous garder ici pendant quelques jours. Vous avez perdu énormément de sang, c'est une chance que Monsieur Potter ait été là sinon je n'aurai pas pu vous sauver. »_

_Ainsi donc il devait son malheur à Potter. Toujours lui. Il voulait tout simplement mourir bon sang ! _

_Pompom avait tiré une chaise près de son patient et s'y était assise. Elle avait vu les larmes couler sur le visage du jeune Snape. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant mais elle était reconnaissante envers James Potter d'avoir réagi à temps lorsqu'il l'avait découvert baignant dans une mare de sang à moitié mort. _

_« Severus, j'ai besoin que tu me dises qui t'a mis dans cet état. En t'auscultant et en examinant ton corps, j'ai appris certaines choses dont j'aimerai que tu m'en parles. Mademoiselle Evans m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle savait mais j'ai besoin que toi tu puisses te confier à moi. » Dit Pompom d'une voix douce._

_« Vous ne savez rien du tout ! » S'écria Severus en colère. « Rien alors laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi mourir. » Sanglota-t-il._

_« Je peux t'aider, Severus mais pour cela j'ai besoin que tu me parles. Si c'est ton père qui t'a fait tout cela, le directeur pourra t'aider. Nous te placerons dans une autre famille. » Répliqua la médicomage._

_« Le directeur ? » Ricana Severus essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. « Le directeur n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, il se contente d'observer sans rien faire. » _

_Pompom écarquilla les yeux surprise d'apprendre que Dumbledore était au courant de la situation du jeune Snape et qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour aider ce pauvre enfant._

_« Je vais parler à Albus maintenant reposez-vous. » Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise. « J'ai placé un sort de protection sur vous, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je serais prévenue immédiatement. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de l'infirmerie pour le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. _

_Severus leva les yeux au plafond et se mit à soupirer. Il leva les bras tout près de ses yeux et regarda avec déception les bandages de ses blessures. Vivant. Il devait son enfer à cet imbécile de Potter. Quand il le reverrait, il lui ferait regretter son geste. Il n'avait pas demandé à être sauvé, il voulait tout simplement mourir. Etait-ce trop demandé ?_

_« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda une voix masculine étrangement familière. _

_Severus tourna la tête vers la voix et découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Questionna sèchement Severus._

_« Je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien. J'ai appris ce qui se passe chez toi par Madame Pomfresh et Lily et j'ai voulu… » _

_« Je vois que la nouvelle s'est déjà répandue dans toute l'école. Déçu Potter ? Déçu de savoir qu'il y a plus connard que toi ? Déçu de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre s'amusait avec l'un de tes jouets favoris ? » Lança Severus d'une voix pleine de colère. « Maintenant dégage ! »_

_« Je voulais… »_

_« Dégage, je t'ai dit. » Hurla Severus sentant des larmes coulées sur ses joues._

_Il serra ses poings, irrité de se montrer aussi vulnérable et aussi faible devant son ennemi. Il tourna le dos à Potter pour ne pas voir la satisfaction sur son visage de le voir ainsi. Potter avait gagné une fois de plus. Désormais il n'avait plus envie de jouer à ce jeu, il en avait marre. Il prendrait ses vacances dans une semaine et savait que Pompom n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis au directeur quant à sa situation et il serait obligé de retourner chez lui, de retourner chez Tobias. _

_Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser puis un bras passa sur sa taille pour l'enlacer. Une odeur de jasmin lui parvinrent aux narines et étrangement ce parfum semblait l'apaiser. _

_« Tu peux venir passer l'été chez moi. Mes parents n'y verront aucune objection à ce que je t'invite. » Lui proposa James._

_« Où est la blague, Potter ? Je suis fatigué de ces jeux puérils alors si tu veux m'humilier fais-le maintenant et sors de mon lit car je n'ai pas la force ni l'envie de me battre avec toi. » Dit Severus d'une voix lasse. _

_James le fit se retourner pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. _

_« Ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis peut-être un con mais jamais je n'irai aussi loin. Je veux tout simplement t'aider pour me faire pardonner de toutes les blagues que j'ai bien pu te faire. » Expliqua James._

_Severus fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Potter, de la sincérité, du regret mais aussi… Non, il devait se tromper._

_« Pourquoi es-tu devenu si subitement gentil avec moi ? » Demanda Severus dubitatif._

_« Je veux me faire pardonner. » Répondit James ancrant son regard dans celui du jeune serpentard. _

_Severus hocha sèchement la tête et nicha sa tête dans le cou de son ancien ennemi. Il était las de ces disputes incessantes, il voulait un moment de répit avant de reprendre la guerre car il savait que la gentillesse de Potter n'allait pas durer longtemps donc en bon serpentard, il profitait de la situation et il improvisera par la suite. James raffermit son étreinte sur Severus et s'endormit à ses côtés. _

Severus secoua la tête lorsqu'il revint enfin à lui. Non, il ne voulait pas croire aux dires de cette vieille femme qu'il avait croisé il y'a une semaine de cela.

_**« Ah ! Monsieur Snape ! Comment allez-vous ? Et votre fils comment va-t-il ? Presque onze ans que je n'ai pas revu ces magnifiques yeux verts. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la mort de James Potter, mes condoléances à vous et à votre fils. » Avait dit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années dans une boutique de peinture.**_

Une longue conversation s'en était suivie avec cette femme et Severus apprit des choses qu'il ignorait complètement ou qu'il avait oublié. Après ça, il s'était dirigé à Ste Mangouste consulter un médicomage pour savoir s'il avait subi un sort d'amnésie et ce qu'il découvrit l'avait stupéfié. Sa mémoire avait été modifiée par un puissant sortilège de magie noire mais en plus de ça, il avait été enceint. Des registres de Ste Mangouste atteste l'avoir pris en charge tout au long de sa grossesse jusqu'à son accouchement.

Il avait été enceint, il avait un enfant dont il ignorait l'existence et qui aurait des yeux verts, comme ceux de sa mère. S'il avait eu un enfant, qu'il avait les yeux verts, qu'il avait onze ans aujourd'hui, que son père n'était autre que James Potter, cela voudrait dire que…

« Impossible. » Refusa le maître des potions.

Il y'avait bien trop de mystères, trop de questions sans réponses pour qu'il puisse affirmer quoi que ce soit. S'il était vraiment le porteur du fils de James Potter, il le saurait. Albus le lui aurait dit à moins que… Non, Dumbledore n'utiliserait jamais un sortilège de magie noire, c'est à l'encontre de ses principes sauf-ci _c'est pour le plus grand bien._

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de ses élèves. Il avait cours avec les premières années des gryffondors et des serpentards.

Il commença l'appel lorsque tout le monde fut assis et stoppa sa lecture sur le nom d'Harry Potter. Il releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur ce garçon qu'il devait détester pour ressembler autant à celui qui avait fait de sa scolarité à Poudlard un véritable enfer mais tout ce qu'il ressentit à l'instant n'était autre qu'une profonde douleur mais aussi de la tendresse et de l'amour.

« Harry Potter. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Severus acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. » Commença-t-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Snape avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. » Termina-t-il.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Hermione Granger était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon.

« Potter ! » Dit soudain Snape. « Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui parut aussi décontenancé que lui. La main d'Hermione s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. » Répondit Harry.

Snape eut un rictus méprisant.

« Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. » Dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée d'Hermione.

« Essayons encore une fois, Potter. » Reprit Snape. « Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un bézoard. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient secoués d'un fou rire.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. » Dit-il.

« Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard glacé du professeur. En fait, il avait bel et bien ouvert ses livres quand il était encore chez les Dursley, mais Snape ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il ait retenu tout ce que contenait le manuel intitulé Mille herbes et champignons magiques. Snape ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main frémissante d'Hermione.

« Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Harry avec calme. « Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle. »

Il y eut quelques rires. Snape, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content.

« Asseyez-vous ! » Lança-t-il à Hermione. « Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ? »

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.

« Potter, vous resterez avec moi à la fin du cours. » Ajouta Snape.

Harry croisa le regard désolé de son ami Ron. Deux heures après le cours de potions, tous les élèves sortirent à la hâte, heureux de regagner enfin leur liberté sauf Harry.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent sortis, Severus se précipita sur Potter et l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds.

« Suivez-moi. » L'ordonna-t-il.

Harry suivit sans broncher son professeur de potions qui le conduisait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Là-bas, Harry vit Neville allongé sur un des lits de la pièce tandis que Pompom était occupée à soigner une élève de serdaigle qui venait de se blesser. Lorsqu'elle eut finie avec son élève, elle se tourna vers le maître des potions.

« Severus, que puis-je pour toi ? » Demanda la médicomage.

« J'aimerais que tu examines, Monsieur Potter. » Répondit-il.

« Monsieur Potter ? Et pourquoi… » Fit-elle sans terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Harry.

Elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi Severus voulait qu'elle examine le jeune garçon.

« Monsieur Potter, avancez s'il vous plaît. »

Harry obéit et avança vers elle. Pompom sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur la poitrine du jeune Potter. Elle perdit des couleurs en voyant le sort devenir orange. Quand ce fut fini, elle fit signe à Severus de la suivre dans son bureau.

« Par Merlin, Severus ! Cet enfant a été sous-alimenté. » Lâcha-t-elle effarée.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il est bien trop petit pour son âge. » Dit Severus.

« Albus nous avait pourtant assuré que le gamin était entre de bonnes mains. Que ces moldus s'occupaient bien d'Harry. »

« Pétunia Dursley a toujours été une harpie. » Cracha-t-il avec dédain. « Le directeur le savait et cela ne l'a pourtant pas empêché de le placer chez elle et gros lard de mari. »

« Directeur ? » Releva Pompom fronçant les sourcils. « Depuis quand l'appelles-tu de nouveau ainsi ? »

« Saviez-vous que James Potter et moi avions eu une relation ? Que j'ai été enceint ? » Questionna Severus sans tourner autour du pot.

Pompom devint soudainement pâle et détourna le regard du professeur de potions. Son attitude ne fit que confirmer les doutes de Severus. Elle était au courant. Elle le savait et elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

« Pourquoi ? » Renchérit-il amer.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Severus mais j'ai fait un serment inviolable. Je ne peux rien te dire. » S'excusa-t-elle d'un air abattu.

« Dumbledore. » Grinça-t-il.

« Fais attention à toi, mon garçon. Tu recouvres ta mémoire à ce que je vois et j'en suis soulagée mais cela pourrait te créer bien d'autres ennuis. » Le prévint Pompom.

« Si Harry est bel et bien mon fils, je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever une fois de plus. » Dit Severus d'une voix déterminée.


	2. Souvenirs d'enfance

Coucou les amis. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu poster de nouveau chapitre depuis presque un mois. Je vous assure que j'ai des raisons valables pour ne pas l'avoir fait. En effet, je viens de finir un roman fantastique que j'ai écrit et publié sur la plate-forme d' grâce à KDP. S'il vous plaît, allez lire ce que j'ai écrit et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Le titre du roman : **Melody Dram au royaume d'Olden.**

Le lien : .fr/Melody-Dram-au-royaume-dOlden-ebook/dp/B00VTXHSWK/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&amp;qid=1428563619&amp;sr=8-1&amp;keywords=Melody+Dram+au+royaume+d%27Olden

J'ai écrit un second roman que je souhaite publier mais pour celui-ci j'hésite alors j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis en allant le lire sur wattpad. Merci à tous ceux qui y feront un tour. Bisous et bonne lecture.

story/36930049-the-mysterious-player

Chapitre 2 : **Souvenirs d'enfances**

_C'était la fin de l'année scolaire. L'été venait de commencer et il était en route pour le manoir Potter. Cette année, il ne passerait pas ses vacances chez lui. Il n'aurait pas à supporter Tobias et ses jeux malsains qui le répugnaient au plus haut point. Il était assis dans le Poudlard express tout près de James Potter et en face de lui se trouvait Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. _

_« Non mais c'est une blague ! Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille, James ? » Hurla Sirius en faisant de grands gestes. « C'est un serpentard, notre ennemi juré ! Il ne peut pas venir passer les vacances avec nous. »_

_« Patmol, je t'en prie arrête de crier. Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, Severus est mon invité. » Soupira James._

_« Quoi ? » Beugla Sirius. « Depuis quand l'appelles-tu, Severus ? » Demanda Sirius en crachant le mot Severus._

_Severus n'en pouvant plus des remarques acerbes de Sirius sortit du compartiment. James se leva furieux et s'avança dangereusement vers Sirius._

_« Soit tu acceptes Severus chez moi, soit tu passes tes vacances ailleurs. » Dit James d'une voix froide avant de sortir du compartiment à la recherche de Severus._

_Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car Severus venait d'entrer dans un autre compartiment dans lequel se trouvaient trois jeunes premières années de Serdaigle. James le suivit et y entra à son tour._

_« Sev… »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Potter. » Sortit Severus d'une voix sèche._

_« Et où comptes-tu passer tes vacances d'été ? Chez ton père ? Tous les deux nous savons pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller. Lily et toi vous vous êtes fâchés alors il ne te reste plus beaucoup de solutions. » Répliqua James._

_« Tu ne sais rien, okay ? Sache que tu n'es pas la seule personne qui puisse m'héberger chez lui cet été. » Rétorqua Severus énervé._

_« Ah oui ? Et qui d'autre peut le faire ? » Le nargua James. « Ouvre les yeux Severus, tu n'as personne d'autre à part moi alors met ton arrogance et ta fierté de côté juste pour ces vacances. »_

_Severus regarda James avec les yeux ronds. Le lion avait soudainement changé avec lui depuis sa tentative de suicide. Il était venu le voir à l'infirmerie tous les jours lui rapportant tout ce qui s'était passé en cours. Il avait veillé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et l'avait même proposé de venir passer l'été chez lui. Lui et ses amis les maraudeurs avaient fini par arrêter leurs blagues._

_« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? » Demanda Severus dans un murmure. _

_« Pourquoi quoi ? » Le questionna James ne comprenant pas la question du serpentard._

_« Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu si gentil avec moi tout d'un coup ? Comment peux-tu m'appeler Severus alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines tu m'appelais Servilus ? » Demanda Severus en haussant la voix. « Alors pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? »_

_James s'approcha lentement de Severus sachant très bien que le serpentard détestait qu'on le touche sans qu'il ne le sache. Il se figeait automatiquement lorsque quelqu'un venait à l'effleurer. Il l'avait compris le jour où il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait senti le corps du serpentard se raidir à son contact. Il détestait voir cette peur se répandre sur son visage lorsqu'il le touchait. Il détestait lui faire peur. Il haïssait cet homme qui avait détruit son ange. Oui, il le haïssait du plus profond de son âme et il paiera pour avoir osé souiller Severus. _

_James posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Severus puis il ancra son regard dans le sien. Il pouvait admirer les magnifiques yeux sombres du jeune homme en face de lui. Il caressa la joue laiteuse de Severus et le vit fermer les yeux appréciant ce contact. _

_« Je pourrais te dire que je le fais pour expier mes pêchés envers toi mais ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité. » Commença James. _

_Severus rouvrit les yeux et les posa de nouveau sur James._

_« Je le fais parce que tu mérites de vivre une vie tranquille. Je le fais parce que je t'ai fait souffrir injustement et sans raisons valables. Je le fais parce qu'en dépit de ce que j'ai pu penser au départ, tu es quelqu'un de bien. D'étrange mais quelqu'un d'honnête. De mystérieux mais quelqu'un de courageux. Je le fais parce que depuis que je t'ai vu baignant dans cette mare de sang à moitié mort, j'ai vu mon monde s'écrouler sous mes pieds car je pouvais te perdre. A cet instant, j'ai réalisé combien tu comptais pour moi et combien il me serait impossible de vivre une vie où tu n'existerais plus. » Termina James._

_Une déclaration d'amour. Potter venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Les trois jeunes serdaigle qui étaient dans le compartiment avec eux sourirent à la déclaration de James qu'ils trouvaient très touchante. _

_Severus écarquilla les yeux n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. James ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer pendant toutes ces années. Comment peut-on faire du mal à la personne que l'on dit aimer ? _

_Severus retira la main de James de sa joue et recula de quelques pas. _

_« Je ne te crois pas. » Dit Severus._

_« Je t'aime, Severus. » Déclara James. « Je ferai tout pour te prouver que ce que je ressens pour toi est sincère et réel. » _

_« Comment ? » Demanda Severus incertain._

_« Tu verras. » Sourit James. _

Lorsque Severus reprit ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il était assis dans son bureau. L'afflux de tous ces souvenirs oubliés le fatiguait étrangement. Il avait fait des recherches sur la modification de la mémoire mais n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse le mettre sur la piste. Il se leva de son bureau pour se diriger vers ses appartements lorsqu'il fut de nouveau assailli par des souvenirs.

_« Où est James ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix anxieuse._

_« Tu devrais te calmer, Sev. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ni pour le bébé. » Lui conseilla Sirius._

_« Je ne me calmerais que lorsque mon mari sera de retour à la maison. » Cria Severus. « Où est-il, Sirius ? » _

_« Il est avec Lucius. Ils sont partis à Poudlard pour essayer de raisonner Dumbledore. » Répondit Sirius d'un air penaud._

_« Quoi ? » S'écria Lily. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux ? »_

_Les cris de Lily raisonnèrent dans toute la pièce qu'elle réveilla le bébé à la chevelure blonde qui dormait dans un berceau tout juste à côté. Lily se leva de son siège et alla prendre le bébé dans ses bras._

_« Je suis désolée, Draco. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. » _

Severus se releva avec difficulté et prit appui sur la poignée de la porte de sa salle de classe. Lily. Impossible. Draco ne peut pas être… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Lucius était un mangemort, il a la marque. Tout comme lui.

Severus fronça les sourcils et regarda la marque du seigneur des ténèbres qu'il portait sur son bras. Elle était bien là, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était un partisan du clan des ténèbres sinon jamais il n'aurait eu cette marque. Il grogna de frustration. Ses souvenirs tardaient trop à venir alors qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de questions en tête sans qu'il n'y trouve de solutions.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air pour mieux réfléchir alors il sortit de son bureau et alla au terrain de quidditch. Ce qu'il vit, fit glacer son sang.

Harry Potter, son fils. Oui, désormais il en était conscient, fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il allait s'écraser contre le sol. Soudain, il tendit la main et réussit à attraper quelque chose à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant l'objet qu'il avait rattrapé au creux de son poing.

Severus sentit son cœur battre extrêmement vite. Il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

« HARRY POTTER ! » Cria Severus.

Aussitôt le lionceau perdit son sourire tandis que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle arboraient un air triomphant.

« J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour mauvaise conduite. » Dit Severus. « Vingt points également à Serpentard. » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Malefoy qui venait de perdre son sourire.

« Monsieur Potter, quel génie ! » S'exclama Minerva en arrivant sur le terrain de quidditch presqu'en courant. « Vous feriez un excellent joueur pour notre équipe de quidditch comme l'a été votre père avant vous. »

« Minerva… » Siffla Severus entre ses dents.

« Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? » Demanda la directrice des lions se tournant vers le maître des potions.

« Monsieur Potter mérite un punition et non des fleurs. » Répondit Severus.

« Je suis sa directrice de maison. » Répliqua Minerva.

« Il aurait pu se rompre le cou ! » S'écria Severus. « Il a mis sa vie en danger sans raison et vous pendant ce temps, vous planifiez déjà votre victoire contre l'équipe de serpentard. »

« Severus ! » Fit Minerva d'une voix outrée.

« Potter, allez tout de suite dans mon bureau. » Ordonna le professeur de potions.

Harry qui ne savait pas quoi faire regarda tour à tour McGonagall et Snape se défier du regard.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? D'autres points en moins ? » Persiffla Severus.

Harry hocha la tête et courut immédiatement en direction des cachots attendre le maître des potions.

« Quant à vous Monsieur Malefoy, retenue avec Rusard pendant un mois. Maintenant déguerpissez. »

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de quitter le terrain et de laisser leurs professeurs seuls. Une fois que les élèves furent partis, Severus se tourna de nouveau vers Minerva et scruta la vieille femme du regard. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup protesté lorsqu'il avait ordonné à Potter d'aller l'attendre dans son bureau. Elle ne s'était pratiquement pas opposée au fait qu'il punirait le jeune lion à sa place.

« Vous aussi vous saviez. » Remarqua-t-il. « Combien de personnes sont au courant ? Que se passe-t-il ici à la fin ? » S'énerva Severus.

« Severus mon garçon… »

« Vous avez fait un serment inviolable n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Severus.

Minerva se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête d'un air abattu.

« Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé à James et Lily dans ce cas ? Est-ce le seigneur des ténèbres qui les a tués ou est-ce encore une machination de Dumbledore ? » Questionna le maître des potions en colère.

« Je ne peux rien te dire, Severus et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. »

« Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus d'autres solutions. » Dit-il d'une voix déterminée.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Severus ? Quelle idée as-tu en tête ? » S'inquiéta Minerva.

« Protéger mon fils. Tant que je n'aurai pas de réponses, il est hors de question que je mette la vie de mon fils en danger plus longtemps. » Expliqua le maître des potions.

Severus quitta aussitôt Minerva pour aller dans les cachots où se trouvait Harry qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Severus verrouilla la porte par magie et plaça un sort de silence dans la pièce.

« Peux-tu me dire pour quelle raison tu as enfourché ce balai et tenté par la même occasion de te faire tuer ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

« Malefoy a pris le rapeltout de Neville alors j'ai voulu le récupérer mais tout de suite il a enfourché un balai et je l'ai suivi. » Bredouilla Harry. « Je suis désolé, professeur. »

« Désolé de quoi ? D'avoir essayé de te tuer ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un rapeltout ! » Hurla Severus hors de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bon sang ? Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ? »

Harry sentit une immense chaleur se répandre dans tout son cœur. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Que quelqu'un se souciait de son état de santé. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, le professeur de potions s'occupait de lui. Il lui donnait des retenues à chaque cours de potions pour qu'il puisse le faire travailler et l'aider dans ses devoirs. Il lui avait même acheté des vêtements neufs à sa taille.

« Désolé. » Murmura Harry.

Severus l'attira contre lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

« J'aurais pu te perdre. » Souffla Severus. « Ne me refais jamais ce genre de frayeur sinon je te promets que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir sur un seul balai de ta vie. »

« Promis. » Dit Harry.

Severus rompit l'étreinte et posa son regard sur le jeune gryffondor d'un air sérieux.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Harry. »

Le gryffondor acquiesça et laissa son professeur continuer.

« Je suis ce que l'on appelle dans le monde des sorciers, **un porteur**. Je suis capable de porter des enfants dans mon ventre tout comme une femme. Si tu veux, dans notre monde, je suis considéré comme une femme bien que je ne le sois pas. Harry, tu es le fils de James Potter mais tu es aussi le mien. Je suis celui qui t'a porté pendant plusieurs mois dans son ventre et qui t'ait mis au monde. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la stricte vérité. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps. Des gens que je pensais connaître nous veulent du mal et nous devons partir de Poudlard ce soir. »

*Sorry les amis pour les quelques fautes mais ma bêta est indisponible pour le moment. Elle a été surmenée ce mois-ci à cause de mon livre et je pense qu'elle a mérité un peu de repos.

Merci à **Yumi, accroOvampire, stormtrooper2, Hinanoyuki, Samia, Zeugma412, Aurelie Malfoy, Chiyukisa, Kirane66, Waanzin die, TeZuka j, Alisa-kun, Muirgheal, Arwen Jedusor, fan-de-drarry, Mary, Keloush, Noooo aime **pour les merveilleux commentaires qu'ils m'ont laissé. Merci beaucoup.

J'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous plaira.


	3. Souvenirs de Severus

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à aller découvrir mon livre sur Amazon intitulé : **Melody Dram au royaume d'Olden**.

Chapitre 3

_**Les souvenirs de Severus**_

Soudainement, Severus sentit une vive douleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Cette douleur fut aussitôt insupportable qu'elle lui arracha un cri d'affliction. Harry qui se tenait tout près de lui le rattrapa in-extrémis avant qu'il ne tombe face contre sol.

« Ma...maman ? » Hésita Harry.

Le jeune lion ne savait pas comment il devait appeler le professeur de potions. Malgré le fait qu'il croit aux dires de l'homme, il lui était très gênant d'appeler un homme, maman.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Harry inquiet.

Il aida le maître des potions à s'asseoir sur une chaise et attendit une réponse de sa part. Lorsque ce dernier voulut répondre, un cri agonisant sortit du fond de sa gorge. Il sentit des milliers de fines lames transpercées son cœur les unes après les autres tandis qu'une seule image lui vint en tête alors qu'il agonisait.

« James… » Murmura-t-il des larmes glissant sur ses joues pâles. « James. »

« Je vais aller chercher madame Pomfresh. » Dit Harry sortant précipitamment du bureau du professeur de potions mais il fut arrêté dans sa course par quelque chose de ferme.

Il leva la tête et croisa un regard gris perçant. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau les cris agonisants de Severus appelant son père.

« Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît. » S'impatienta le jeune Potter.

« Par Merlin ! Severus ! » S'exclama l'homme brun aux côtés du blond aux yeux gris.

Le brun accourut immédiatement dans le bureau du maître des potions suivis derrière par le blond et le jeune gryffondor qui avait peur de laisser Severus tout seul avec des inconnus.

« James… » Hurla Severus, recroquevillé sur le sol de la pièce tout en versant des larmes.

« Lulu, il faut faire quelque chose. » S'affola Remus.

« Combien de fois vais-je te dire de ne plus m'appeler ainsi ? » S'énerva le blond.

L'aristocrate ferma la porte avec sa baguette magique puis il plaça un sort de silence sur la salle. Harry qui ne les avait jamais vus, les regarda faire d'un air hébété.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous à ma mère ? » Questionna le jeune gryffondor hésitant toujours sur le mot à employer pour désigner le maître des potions.

« Du calme, Harry. Nous ne ferons aucun mal à Severus. Nous sommes des amis de ta mère. Je suis Remus Lupin et le blond à mes côtés n'est autre que Lucius Malefoy. » Répondit Remus.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers le blond et il eut mal au cou à avoir un geste aussi brusque. C'était donc pour cela que ce visage et ces cheveux lui étaient si familiers !

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire les présentations, Lupin ? » Le réprimanda Lucius qui s'avançaient vers Severus.

Remus préféra ne pas répliquer ne voulant pas se disputer une énième fois avec le blond. Lucius s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Severus puis il lui lança un sort de diagnostic. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius se retourna vers Remus et Harry, le visage neutre.

« Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici au plus vite sans que le vieux détraqué du citron ne s'en aperçoive. » Dit Lucius.

« Et nos enfants ? » Demanda Remus.

« Potter ira les chercher et les ramènera ici pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. » Répondit simplement le blond.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il y a trois gryffondors et un serpentard qui doivent revenir dans le bureau de Severus. Comment veux-tu que cela passe inaperçu aux yeux des gens ? » S'écria Remus.

« Si tu as une meilleure solution. » Rétorqua Lucius sarcastique.

« Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment d'engager une dispute puérile ? Je t'ai présenté mes plus sincères excuses, tu pourrais au moins essayer de mettre ta rancune de côté, le temps que l'on sorte d'ici. »

« Tu avais coloré mes cheveux en violet. » S'énerva Lucius.

« Il n'y a pas encore deux jours, tu ne t'en rappelais pas ! » Répliqua Remus.

« Maintenant je m'en rappelle. »

« Stop ! » Hurla Harry. « Je pensais que vous étiez censés aider ma mère et non vous disputez comme des gamins ! »

Remus et Lucius se rappelèrent tout d'un coup que Severus se trouvait à l'agonie depuis quelques minutes. Remus baissa honteusement la tête tandis que Lucius foudroya Harry du regard pour avoir crié sur lui ensuite il se reporta de nouveau sur le professeur de potions.

« Sa température baisse dangereusement. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. » Dit Lucius d'une voix alarmée.

« Harry ? » L'interpella Remus.

Le jeune lion leva les yeux vers le loup-garou attendant qu'il continue.

« Tu as la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité de ton père avec toi ? » Lui demanda Remus.

« Non. » Répondit Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer. »

« On va devoir se débrouiller sans ça pour sortir d'ici. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Severus, on ne pourra rien en tirer de lui. » Constata Lucius.

« Que fait-on dans ces cas ? On ne peut pas transplaner depuis Poudlard. » Questionna Remus inquiet.

« On va utiliser le passage secret de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle conduit directement à l'entrée du château. On pourra transplaner par la suite. » Expliqua Lucius.

Remus hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Harry, je veux que tu fasses ce que je vais te demander, d'accord ? »

Harry opina de la tête et écouta avec précaution Lupin.

« Il faut que tu reviennes ici avec Drago, Hermione et Neville le plus vite possible. » Lui dit Remus.

« Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi ? » S'indigna le jeune Potter n'ayant guère envie de parler à Malefoy après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au cours de madame Bibine.

« Fais ce qu'on te demande. » Ordonna sèchement Lucius.

Harry ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du père de Malefoy sortit du bureau de Severus en courant. Direction la grande salle. Vu le temps qu'il avait passé avec sa mère, il était bientôt l'heure de passer à table et il commencerait ses recherches là-bas.

_**Flashback 1**_

_Severus vivait chez les Potter depuis deux jours et malgré les tensions qui régnaient entre lui et Sirius, il devait admettre qu'il se plaisait au manoir Potter. Charlus et Arianna Potter étaient des personnes très agréables avec qui le jeune serpentard s'entendait très bien._

_Arianna lui rappelait sans cesse sa mère qui était décédée il y a deux ans sous les coups de son mari._

_Severus dormait depuis près d'une heure lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut à cause de l'affreux cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. De la sueur perlait le long de son front et sa respiration était saccadée. Encore un de ces cauchemars qui l'empêchait de vivre normalement et d'avoir un sommeil régulier._

_Il se leva de son lit et alla se placer au balcon de sa chambre pour prendre un peu d'air frais quand soudain, il vit quelque chose passer devant lui. Il prit peur quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était autre que Potter qui s'amusait à voler en pleine nuit._

_Il observa James voler pendant un quart d'heures avant que le gryffondor ne remarque enfin sa présence et ne s'approche vers lui._

_« Que fais-tu encore debout à une heure pareille ? » L'interrogea James surpris de le voir éveillé._

_« Je pourrais te retourner la question. » Répliqua Severus._

_« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda James._

_Aussitôt, le visage de Severus se rembrunit. Il détestait évoquer ce sujet surtout avec le lion. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle à quel point son corps avait été souillé par un salaud d'ivrogne. Il détestait se remémorer ces horribles nuits._

_« Sev… » Plaida James d'un air désolé._

_« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Potter. » Rétorqua Severus d'une voix froide._

_« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, ok ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je bouillonne de savoir que quelqu'un ait pu te toucher. Qu'on ait pu te faire autant de mal. Je suis en colère contre moi car je me sens impuissant face à toute cette histoire. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas t'aider car tu ne me laisses pas faire. Oui, j'ai agi par le passé comme un con et je le regrette amèrement aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Si je pouvais effacer toute cette souffrance, je le ferais crois-moi mais je ne peux pas. Je t'aime comme un fou, je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur d'en souffrir et d'y perdre mon âme car je ne sais jamais à quoi tu penses. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais te voir sourire à nouveau. J'aimerai que tu m'adresses ce merveilleux sourire que tu as offert à ma mère ce matin alors que vous étiez en cuisine. Je voudrais que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu acceptes que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi et que je sois sincère dans mes déclarations. » Dit James._

_« Comment as-tu su que tu m'aimais ? » Demanda Severus, le visage et la voix neutre._

_James regarda Severus interloqué puis il reprit la parole._

_« J'ai réalisé que je t'aimais lorsque j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. » Répondit le gryffondor. « Quand je t'ai vu baignant dans cette mare de sang, je me suis senti tout d'un coup privé d'oxygène. Je t'aime, Severus. En quelle langue veux-tu que je te le dise pour que tu comprennes ? Comment dit-on je t'aime dans le langage serpentard ? Je te le crierai ensuite sur tous les toits pour te prouver combien je t'aime. »_

_Severus esquissa un sourire avant de finalement partir dans un fou rire. James le regarda les yeux ronds ne comprenant pas la soudaine hilarité du serpentard puis il se mit lui-aussi à rire contaminé par la joie de Severus._

_« Je ne veux pas souffrir, James. Reviens sur ta décision tant qu'il en est encore temps car si je t'aime, c'est pour toujours. » Dit Severus redevenu sérieux._

_« Tu es mon âme-sœur, Severus. Je ne veux que toi et personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. » L'assura le lion._

_James tendit sa main à Severus et l'aida à monter sur son balai. Le jeune serpentard se colla contre le torse du gryffondor et savoura pleinement pour la première fois, la présence du lion à ses côtés._

_« Je t'aime, Severus Snape. » Murmura James d'une voix suave tout près de son oreille._

_« Et moi, je t'aimerai James Potter. »_

_« J'y compte bien. » Dit James avant de voler très haut dans les airs avec Severus._

_**Flashback 2**_

_« Je ne suis pas une femme, Potter. Je sais très bien me défendre.» S'énerva Severus._

_« Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, Sev. » Soupira James._

_« N'est-ce pas ainsi que tu te nommes ? » Demanda Severus sarcastique._

_« Aurais-tu oublié que tu es devenu un Potter toi aussi ? » Répliqua James sur le même ton que son époux._

_« Je veux sortir d'ici, James. »_

_« Il en est hors de question ! »Tonna James. « Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que c'est pour ta sécurité et celle du bébé que tu portes dans ton ventre ? Tu n'es pas une femme mais je suis le dominant dans le couple et c'est moi qui décide du bien de notre famille. »_

_« Tu décides ou tu as décidé avec Tom ? » Répliqua Severus en colère. « J'en ai marre de me cacher dans ce manoir. »_

_« Sev, je t'en prie, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les choses ne s'arrangent. » Dit James essayant d'apaiser l'ancien serpentard._

_« Très bien. »_


	4. Vers le chemin de la vérité

Chapitre 4

_**Vers le chemin de la vérité**_

« James, il…il m'appelle. » Murmure Severus avec difficulté.

Remus et Lucius se regardèrent effarés, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le maître des potions.

« Tu crois que… » Demanda le loup incertain.

« Il délire. » Répondit Lucius en secouant la tête.

« Mais… » Protesta Remus.

« Nous ferions mieux de préparer tout ce qu'il faut avant le retour de nos enfants. » Le coupa sèchement le blond.

Remus acquiesça sans dire un mot de plus et aida Lucius à remplir un sac de potions pour Severus. La température du professeur de potions chutait anormalement et s'ils ne le faisaient pas sortir au plus vite de Poudlard, il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant d'y passer.

Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait Hermione, Neville et Malefoy dans toute l'école. Il avait commencé ses recherches à la bibliothèque pour trouver Hermione mais elle n'y était pas alors il avait été à l'infirmerie pour y chercher Neville mais aucune trace du gryffondor. Pomfresh lui avait répondu qu'elle avait dû le laisser retourner en classe. Harry était en train de courir dans un long couloir lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sans aucune raison, son corps avait décidé de ne plus répondre aux informations qu'il recevait du cerveau. Malefoy et ses deux acolytes qui n'étaient pas très loin de là trouvèrent le jeune Potter étalé sur le sol, se tortillant sous la douleur.

« Tiens ! Qu'avons-nous là ? » Railla Draco s'approchant de sa némésis.

« Mal…Malefoy. » Balbutia Harry dans une plainte sourde.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Potty ? Besoin d'aide peut-être ? » Continua Malefoy sarcastique.

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire derrière le jeune blond.

« Ton père… avec… ma…Severus…salle…potions…demande…venir. » Haleta Harry avant de pousser un cri si déchirant qui fit frémir le jeune Malefoy.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione se précipitant vers lui.

La jeune lionne foudroya Malefoy et ses sbires avant de reporter son attention sur son ami. Du sang s'écoulait lentement de la bouche du gryffondor. On aurait dit une hémorragie interne. Hermione jeta son sac non loin d'elle, se mit à genou au-dessus de la tête du jeune Potter et la posa sur ses cuisses.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » Cria Hermione s'adressant aux trois serpentards.

« Her…Hermione, nous devons aller dans la salle de potions. » Dit Harry en suffoquant.

« Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, Harry. » Répliqua Hermione.

« Non ! Potions ! Le père de Malefoy…il…là-bas…avec…maman… »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase qu'à nouveau il se mit à crier. Malefoy qui avait entendu son ennemi prononcer le nom de son père et de son parrain en fut troublé. Son père était-il avec Severus ? Où était-ce un piège de Potter ?

Hermione qui ne savait plus quoi faire aida Harry à se lever et le conduisit sans protester dans les cachots. Malefoy qui voulait en avoir le cœur net suivit les deux lions en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les cinq dans la salle de potions, ils furent surpris de voir Severus allongé sur le sol des cachots emmitouflé dans plusieurs couvertures épaisses et à côté de lui, un homme brun qui lui chuchotait des mots apaisants tandis que l'homme blond était assis derrière le bureau de Severus, le visage impassible.

« Père ! » S'écria Draco surpris.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! » S'exclamèrent Crabbe et Goyle tout aussi étonnés que Draco.

« Harry ? Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? » Questionna Remus se levant brusquement du sol pour aller s'enquérir de l'état du fils de son meilleur ami.

« Mal. » Répondit simplement Harry.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Hermione, sa baguette braquée sur Remus.

Remus qui n'avait pas encore remarqué la lionne eut des larmes aux yeux quand il posa son regard sur elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Remus se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça si fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

« Vous m'étouffez. » Grommela Hermione.

Remus rompit l'étreinte et s'excusa promptement.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Lupin. » Morigéna Lucius. « Draco, va me chercher, Neville Londubat. » Ordonna le blond à son fils d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

Le jeune Malefoy hocha vivement la tête et sortit prestement de salle de potions sans poser de questions à son père car il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse et se ferait rabrouer aussitôt.

« Ma…maman. »

Remus prit Harry dans ses bras et le posa avec délicatesse auprès du maître des potions en le recouvrant dans les mêmes draps que Severus. Harry posa sa tête contre le torse de sa mère, son mal disparaissant peu à peu.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda la jeune lionne complètement abasourdie.

« Severus est la mère de Potter et Remus la vôtre. » Répondit aisément Lucius comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Quoi ? »

« Hermione, je suis ta mère et avant que tu ne commences à te poser de questions sache que Dumbledore… » Débuta Remus.

On entendit juste un boom dans la pièce. Hermione venait d'aller rejoindre Morphée pour un certain temps.

« Hermione ? » S'alarma le loup en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Ces gryffondors ! » Marmonna Lucius agacé. « Vivement qu'on sorte d'ici avant que je n'étouffe l'un d'entre eux. »

« Lucius, ma petite Hermione, elle… »

« Ferme-la, Lupin. Ne me fais pas regretter d'être venu à Poudlard avec toi. » Le prévient Lucius passablement énervé. « J'aurai dû échanger cette mission avec Cissa. »

_Flashback 1_

_Severus ne cessait de tourner dans la maison, le ventre gros. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il restait enfermer au manoir Potter. Son seul soulagement était qu'il y'avait Narcissa, Lily et Remus qui subissaient la même torture que lui. Un mois qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre un pied hors de la propriété sous ordres de son cher mari et de Tom._

_« Je jure que je vais tuer, Tom lorsqu'il rentrera à la maison, croyez-moi. » Persiffla Narcissa en descendant les marches d'escaliers jusqu'au salon où étaient assis Severus, Remus et Lily._

_« Bonne chance. » Souffla Lily. « J'ai essayé avec Lucius cette nuit mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de le flanquer hors de notre lit. »_

_« Siri n'est même pas rentré hier soir. J'ai dû dormir tout seul avec la petite. » Se plaignit Remus._

_Narcissa vint s'asseoir près de Severus et se servit une tasse de thé qu'elle but aussitôt._

_« Sev, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? » Lui demanda Lily d'un air inquiet._

_« Je suis las de voir James partir. Il dit que la situation va s'arranger mais Dumbledore est plus décidé que jamais. Il veut la baguette de sureau et bien plus encore. James, Tom, Lucius ou encore Sirius ne veulent rien nous dire. Ils nous emprisonnent dans des cages dorées avec les enfants comme des princesses sans défense et cela me met en rogne bien plus qu'autre chose. » Expliqua Severus._

_« Ils le font juste pour nous protéger. » Répliqua Remus._

_« Ah oui ? On ne protège pas les personnes que l'on aime avec des mensonges. » Rétorqua Narcissa._

_Alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter du comportement plus qu'outrageux de leurs maris, ils les virent arriver quelques minutes plus tard par la cheminée du salon. Lily se leva précipitamment de son siège et alla se jeter dans les bras de son époux qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts._

_« Enfin, tu es là ! » S'exclama-t-elle en embrassant amoureusement son mari._

_« Comment va notre fils ? » Demanda Lucius après leur baiser._

_« Il dort. » Répondit Lily._

_« Il y a des chambres là-haut. » Dit Sirius en les taquinant._

_« Tu ne m'embrasses pas moi aussi ? » Lui demanda son époux en venant se lover dans ses bras._

_« Bien sûr que si. »_

_« Comme elle est belle la solidarité contre nos maris. » Railla Narcissa._

_Pas plus d'un quart d'heure, ils avaient décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à leurs maris tant qu'ils ne racontaient pas ce qu'ils tramaient dans leur dos._

_« Excuse-moi, Cissa mais je n'ai pas pu embrasser mon chéri hier. » Expliqua Lily désolée._

_« Et quelle ton excuse, Remus ? » Demanda Narcissa en s'adressant au loup-garou._

_« L'amour. » Répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules._

_Narcissa soupira et secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils allaient commencer une révolution._

_James s'approcha de son époux et déposa un baiser sur son front sachant très bien que le serpentard le repousserait s'il essayait d'aller plus loin._

_« Tu vas me faire la tête jusqu'à quand, Sev ? » L'interrogea James en s'agenouillant devant lui._

_« Dis-moi la vérité, James. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ces allers-retours entre le manoir et Poudlard ? » Demanda Severus._

_« Sev, je t'en prie… »_

_Severus ayant compris que son mari ne lui dirait rien se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et planta son regard dans celui de James._

_« Je te déteste. » Siffla-t-il en fourchelangue avant d'aller s'enfermer dans le bureau de son mari._

_James se releva et prit place dans le siège qu'occupait Severus. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir cacher la vérité plus longtemps à son époux mais il préférait le protéger de cette terrible nouvelle. Severus avait trop souffert pour qu'il en rajoute une couche._

_« Je vais aller lui parler. » Annonça Tom._

_James acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête laissant Tom gérer la colère de Severus. Après tout, qui mieux que lui pouvait parler à Severus ? Narcissa s'avança vers James et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil qu'il occupait._

_« Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. » Dit Narcissa dans un effort d'apaisement._

_« Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas nous dire la vérité sur vos réunions secrètes ? » Demanda Lily._

_« Lily, s'il te plaît, tu sais très bien que… » Commença Lucius._

_« Quoi, Lucius ? » L'interrompit sèchement la rousse. « Pourquoi nous avoir fait prendre la marque si c'est pour nous mettre de côté après ? »_

_« Lily a raison. Nous avons participé à l'élaboration de cette armée alors nous sommes en droit de savoir ce qui se passe. » Ajouta Narcissa._

_« Que nous cachez-vous ? » Renchérit Remus._

_Pendant ce temps, Tom avait rejoint Severus dans le bureau de James._

_« Que veux-tu ? » Questionna Severus, les yeux rivés sur le terrain de quidditch du manoir._

_« Discuter. » Répondit Tom._

_« Pour cacher les mensonges de James ? » S'énerva Severus. « Papa, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi seul. »_

_« __**Il t'aime et ne te dit pas tout juste pour vous protéger, toi et le bébé.**__ » Dit Tom en fourchelangue._

_« Je trouve ça injuste de nous mettre sur la touche maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. C'est grâce à moi et à mes connaissances en magie du sang que vous avez pu créer cette marque. » S'égosilla Severus. « __**C'est injuste.**__ » Termina-t-il en fourchelangue._

_Tom s'approcha un peu plus de son fils et posa ses mains sur son visage pour qu'il puisse rencontrer ses yeux de jade._

_« Fais-moi confiance, Sev quand je te dis qu'il vaut mieux pour toi et le bébé que tu ne saches rien pour l'instant. » Dit Tom._

_« Pourquoi ? » Gémit Severus au bord des larmes._

_« Parce que ce serait mettre ta vie et celle de James en danger. » Répondit Tom. « Dumbledore est encore plus fou que ce que je ne le pensais. Il prépare quelque chose de terrible contre nous et le monde magique. Pour cela, nous sommes obligés de ne rien dire pour notre sécurité à tous. »_

_Severus regarda intensément son père y cherchant le moindre mensonge et ne vit que de la sincérité mais aussi beaucoup de souffrance. C'était comme s'il portait une lourde croix dont il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser._

_« Promets-moi une chose. »_

_« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Accepta Tom._

_« Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur James et que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. » Demanda Severus._

_« Je te le promets. » Jura Tom._

Les amis, fan du couple James/Severus, j'aimerais faire un sondage.

Que souhaiteriez-vous avoir dans le prochain chapitre ?

1\. Les souvenirs de Severus.

2\. Les souvenirs de Tom.

3\. Les souvenirs de James.

4\. Les souvenirs de Lucius.

5\. Les souvenirs de Dumbledore.

Merci encore à tous d'avoir lu et commenté les chapitres de mon histoire. Gros bisous à vous et bonne fête du **1****er**** mai 2015**.


	5. Les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor

Chapitre 5

_**Les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor**_

Lucius attendait patiemment que son fils revienne avec Neville Londubat. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au maître des potions et à Harry. Il devint soudainement pâle lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux livides. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se précipita sur les deux corps inconscients. Il toucha le front de chacun et écarquilla les yeux en sentant que leur peau était très glacée.

Apparemment, le sortilège de chauffage n'avait aucun effet sur eux.

Remus qui était tout juste à côté, tenait Hermione dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa petite louve.

« Lupin, on a un grave problème. » L'informa Lucius sur un ton grave.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Remus en se tournant vers Malefoy.

« Leur température n'arrête pas de chuter. » Répondit Lucius.

« À ton avis, que crois-tu qu'il leur arrive ? » Questionna Remus.

« Le problème est là, je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive. Tout à l'heure c'était Severus maintenant c'est son fils. » Dit Lucius confus.

Remus était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par un toussotement. Il baissa les yeux et vit que sa fille venait de revenir à elle. Lorsque la jeune gryffondor reprit ses esprits, elle s'écarta aussitôt du loup garou et pointa sa baguette sur Remus et Malefoy.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry et au professeur Snape ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Hermione, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous n'avons rien fait à Severus ni à Harry. À vrai dire, nous même ne comprenons pas ce qui leur arrive. » Répondit Remus.

Hermione posa son regard sur le loup garou comme pour jauger sa sincérité et le posa sur Lucius qui la regardait d'un air ennuyé. Puis elle regarda le maître des potions et Harry. Elle rangea sa baguette et se précipita vers eux. Comme Lucius tout à l'heure, elle constata qu'ils étaient très glacés.

« Pourquoi Harry a-t-il appelé le professeur Snape, maman ? » Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus.

« Parce que c'est sa mère. » Répondit tout simplement Remus. « Je sais que cela peut te paraître invraisemblable mais dans le monde magique il y a des hommes qui peuvent être enceints. »

« Les porteurs. » Lâcha Hermione.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » L'interrogea Remus surpris.

« Je l'ai lu dans un livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque. Les porteurs sont des hommes considérés comme des femmes dans le monde sorcier à cause de leur capacité à être enceints. D'après le livre, les porteurs ont tous du sang de créature magique qui coule dans leurs veines. Et à cause de ce sang, un lien magique se crée entre le porteur, son mari et leur enfant. Le porteur et l'enfant risquent de mourir si le mari est en danger de mort. Ce lien qui les unit, permet de les prévenir si l'un des leur est en situation difficile. Le mari est celui qui maintient le porteur et l'enfant en vie. S'il meurt, ils meurent eux aussi mais plus lentement. L'enfant d'un porteur n'échappe à la mort de son père que seulement s'il est majeur. C'est pour cela que très peu de porteurs et leurs enfants vivent longtemps. » Expliqua Hermione.

Remus et Lucius regardèrent la jeune fille d'un air stupéfait. Elle venait d'expliquer l'état de Severus et d'Harry. Si leur température chutait aussi dangereusement, c'était parce que James était encore vivant et qu'il était sûrement en danger.

« Tu crois que ça peut-être ça ? » Demanda Remus à l'aristocrate blond.

« Je le pense. » Dit Lucius d'un ton neutre.

Le patriarche de la famille Malefoy ne voulait pas montrer sa joie et encore moins son inquiétude. Si James était en vie, ce qu'il croit, cela voudrait dire que Lily l'était aussi. Dix ans qu'il avait passé sans sa femme à ses côtés. Dix ans sans savoir qu'elle avait partagé sa vie et qu'elle lui avait donné le plus merveilleux des cadeaux : leur fils.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte des cachots s'ouvrit brutalement et se referma sans qu'il n'y ait personne. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la braqua vers la porte, prêt à lancer un sortilège. Remus et Hermione en avaient fait de même.

« Baissez vos baguettes. » Ordonna une voix féminine.

Lucius et Remus ayant reconnus cette voix baissèrent aussitôt leur baguette. Une femme blonde et un chien noir apparurent en quelques secondes sous leurs yeux.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » Gueula Lucius.

« Vous auriez dû être au manoir depuis plus d'une heure. Alors on est venu car on s'inquiétait. » Répliqua Narcissa en colère.

Le chien noir prit une apparence humaine pour devenir un homme brun aux cheveux mi- longs, le visage pâle, les joues creusées et des cernes sous les yeux. L'homme était assez grand de taille et était très maigre. Remus se jeta en pleurs dans les bras de son mari.

« Siri ! » Sanglota le loup garou.

Sirius referma ses bras autour de son époux et savoura pleinement ces retrouvailles. Dix ans qu'il attendait ce moment où il retrouverait sa liberté.

« Tu m'as manqué, mon amour. » Murmura Sirius à l'oreille de son époux.

Narcissa et Lucius observèrent le couple avec envie. Dix ans qu'eux aussi n'avaient pas revu leur être aimé respectif. Dix ans de séparation dont ils ne s'en souvenaient pas il y a encore quelques temps.

« Où sont passés Draco et Neville ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Severus et Harry ? » Questionna Narcissa.

« Il y a eu un léger contretemps. » Répondit le blond.

« Un léger contretemps ? Je te rappelle que mes fils ne sont pas là. Draco a le même sang que Lily mais c'est aussi le mien car je l'ai élevé. » S'énerva Narcissa.

« Pas besoin de l'expliquer, Cissa. Draco restera toujours ton fils. » L'assura Lucius.

Sirius et Remus rompirent leur étreinte au bout de quelques minutes et reportèrent leur attention sur ce qui se passait dans la salle de potions. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apercevoir un Draco essoufflé ainsi que Neville.

« Dum…Dum… Dumbledore a envoyé Rusard venir chercher, oncle Severus. » Expliqua Draco haletant.

Tous les adultes de la pièce perdirent leur couleur en entendant l'explication du serpentard. Lucius fut celui qui sortit de sa stupeur et fit léviter le corps d'Harry et de Severus.

« Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, il faut y aller. » Dit Lucius en quittant la salle de potions avec les deux corps qui lévitaient derrière lui.

« Mais… » Protesta Neville.

« Tout le monde sans exception. » Coupa sèchement Narcissa.

Ils sortirent tous avec hâte du bureau de Severus et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Draco donna le mot de passe au portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui gardait l'entrée et se précipitèrent vers les douches communes. Endroit où se trouvait le passage secret pour sortir de Poudlard sans être repéré.

Après un quart d'heure de marche dans un passage froid et humide, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres de la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Sirius, tu crois que tu es en état de transplaner ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Je crois que ça ira, cousine. » Répondit Sirius.

« Très bien. Tu vas donc transplaner avec Hermione. Remus avec Neville. Lucius avec Severus et Harry en utilisant le mode de vol des mangemorts et moi avec Draco. » Indiqua Narcissa.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et transplanèrent tandis que Lucius disparut dans un tourbillon noir avec le professeur de potions et son fils.

_**Flashback**_

Tom avait réussi à apaiser la colère et les craintes de Severus mais pour combien de temps ?

Il sourit en regardant son fils dormir. Merlin, dire qu'il avait dû souffrir toute son enfance par la faute de son père. Ce père qui était tellement assoiffé par le pouvoir qu'il se permettait de sacrifier sur l'autel de ses ambitions, son propre fils. Son fils unique. Tout ça dans le seul but de diriger le monde.

Tom souleva Severus dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le border et de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« **Que de vies gâchées par sa faute**. » Murmura Tom en fourchelangue.

Il regarda une dernière fois son fils et redescendit trouver tout le monde au salon. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et Narcissa vint se mettre sur ses cuisses, sa robe bleue nuit mettant son gros ventre en valeur. Il embrassa le ventre de son épouse puis le caressa tendrement.

« J'ai hâte qu'il vienne au monde. » Dit Tom.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. Sev souhaite absolument voir la tête qu'aura son petit-frère. » Sourit Narcissa.

« Il fera un excellent grand-frère. »

« Et toi, un merveilleux père. » Dit Narcissa en caressant la joue de son mari.

« J'ai échoué en tant que mère avec Severus alors comment veux-tu que je réussisse en tant que père ? » Demanda Tom.

« Tu ne savais pas que Dumbledore aurait pu en arriver là. »

« J'aurai dû savoir qu'il était encore en vie. Qu'Albus m'avait menti et que notre enfant était toujours en vie. » Répliqua Tom empli de remords.

« Comment l'aurais-tu ? Tu as eu des complications pendant ton accouchement et tu étais dans le coma pendant une semaine. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, mon amour. Le plus important c'est que tu sois désormais aux côtés de ton fils. » Rétorqua Narcissa d'une voix douce et apaisante.

« Je suis d'accord avec Cissa. » Dit Lucius.

« Tu as retrouvé ton fils et tu ne devrais penser à autre chose qu'à lui et ce petit-être qui va bientôt naître. » Ajouta Sirius.

« Mais il ne sait pas qu'Albus est son père. » Rappela Tom d'une voix grave.

« Ne serait-il pas mieux de lui dire la vérité à propos de tout ça ? » Suggéra Lily.

« Lorsqu'il apprendra qu'on lui a menti, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il fera. » Fit Remus en tremblant d'effroi.

« Comment voulez-vous que je le lui dise ? Il a essayé de me poser plusieurs fois des questions à ce sujet mais j'ai toujours réussi à détourner son attention sur autre chose. Je crois qu'il a fini par laisser tomber alors je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé ce que trame, Albus. »

« Je n'aime pas mentir à Sev. Je sais que s'il apprend la vérité, il sera dévasté mais mieux vaut une amère vérité qu'un doux mensonge. » Dit Lily. « Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »

La rousse embrassa Lucius et monta se coucher avec leur fils.

« Je suis du même avis que Lily. Bonne nuit. »

Remus embrassa Sirius et lui prit la petite qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il monta à son tour se coucher. Narcissa soupira d'agacement et se leva des cuisses de son époux.

« Je crois que je vais faire comme eux. » Déclara Narcissa. « Passez une excellente nuit. »

Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de son mari et les quitta pour aller se coucher elle-aussi. Il ne restait plus que Tom, James, Lucius et Sirius au salon.

James se leva de son fauteuil et alla se servir un verre d'Ogden au bar du salon puis il revint s'asseoir.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda James.

« On va essayer de se renseigner au ministère. D'après ce que m'a appris Lucius, Albus aurait fait passer notre marque auprès du ministre de la magie comme étant celle des ténèbres. Que je commence à recruter une armée de mangemorts pour attaquer le monde sorcier. » Répondit Tom.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait une chose pareille ? Où veut-il en venir ? » Questionna Sirius confus.

« Il veut se faire passer pour le héros, le gentil et nous pour des méchants. » Expliqua Tom. « Je ne connais pas exactement ses plans mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il veut prendre le contrôle du monde magique et pour cela il lui faut la confiance du peuple même s'il doit sacrifier son fils pour y arriver. »

« Mais il est président du magenmagot, il a reçu l'ordre de merlin première classe en combattant le mage noir Grindelwald. » Répliqua Sirius n'y comprenant plus rien.

« Selon toi, comment crois-tu qu'il en soit arrivé à combattre l'homme qu'il aimait ? » L'interrogea Tom, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Non ! » S'exclama Sirius sidéré.

« Si. » Affirma Tom. « Albus s'est servi de Grindelwald pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il a pensé qu'en mettant hors d'état de nuire un mage noir en pleine puissance, il deviendrait ministre de la magie mais ses plans ont échoué… »

« Aujourd'hui, il réitère ses plans mais cette fois-ci avec plus d'ampleur et de stratégie. » Termina Lucius.

« C'est exact. » Acquiesça Tom.

« Le bâtard. » S'insurgea Sirius écœuré.

« Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il donc pas voulu de Severus ? » Demanda James.

« Le faire souffrir pour mieux le manipuler. Une des stratégies d'Albus. » Répondit Tom. « Brise un être et ensuite tu pourras mieux le dominer. J'essaie de comprendre le cheminement d'Albus mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'aux yeux du monde sorcier, nous sommes les méchants et lui le messie. Il a besoin de nous pour accomplir ses rêves. »

« Il est cinglé ce type. Dire que je pensais que c'était quelqu'un de bien. » S'indigna Sirius.

« Malheureusement, moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un de bien en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne ce qu'il avait fait à notre enfant. » Avoua Tom.

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés puis séparés ? » Questionna Sirius curieux.

Le regard froid que lança Tom à Sirius suffit à calmer sa curiosité et il préféra battre en retraite. Pendant ce temps, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre avait écouté attentivement tout ce qu'ils avaient dit.

* * *

_**Je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Vous m'avez posé beaucoup de questions et j'espère que vous trouverez vos réponses dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci à tous pour ces merveilleux commentaires qui me poussent encore plus à écrire. Bisous à vous.**_

_**Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter.**_


	6. Le lien

Voici l'arbre généalogique de chaque famille pour que vous ne vous y perdiez pas.

-La famille **Potter Jedusor Dumbledore Black **:

**Tom Elvis Jedusor** alias **Voldemort**, mère et **Albus Dumbledore**, père sont les parents de **Severus Tom Jedusor Dumbledore **alias **Severus Snape.**

**James Potter**, père et **Severus Tom Jedusor Dumbledore**, mère sont les parents d'**Harry James Potter Jedusor Dumbledore** alias **Harry Potter, le survivant.**

**Tom Jedusor,** père et **Narcissa Black Jedusor** alias **Narcissa Malefoy**, mère sont les parents de **Neville Jedusor Black **alias **Neville Londubat.**

**Tom Jedusor** et **Albus Dumbledore** sont les grands-parents d'**Harry Potter.**

**Neville Londubat **est le petit-frère de **Severus Snape** et oncle d'**Harry Potter. **Il est aussi le neveu de **Sirius Black **et beau-frère de **James Potter.**

**Narcissa Black** est la belle-mère de **Severus Snape **et cousine de **Sirius Black.** Elle est aussi la tante d'**Hermione Granger **et la belle-sœur de **Remus Lupin.**

-La famille **Malefoy Evans :**

**Lucius Malefoy**, père et **Lily Evans Malefoy** alias **Lily Potter**, mère sont les parents de **Draco Malefoy Evans.**

**Draco Malefoy** est le neveu de **Pétunia Dursley et de Vernon Dursley**.

-La famille **Black Lupin :**

**Sirius Orion Black**, père et **Remus Lupin Black** alias **Remus Lupin**, mère sont les parents d'**Hermione Jane Black Lupin** alias **Hermione Granger.**

**Sirius Black **est le cousin de **Narcissa Black** et beau-frère de **Tom Jedusor.** Il est l'oncle de **Neville Londubat.**

**Hermione Granger** est la nièce de **Narcissa Black **et cousine de **Neville Londubat.**

**Note de l'auteur :** Il ne me manque plus que deux chapitres à poster et l'épilogue, ce qui en fait trois. On se dit donc à lundi prochain pour le septième chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

_**Le lien**_

Ils venaient tous d'atterrir au manoir Jedusor. Lucius fit léviter ses deux fardeaux jusqu'aux canapés du salon. Sirius qui était toujours fatigué par toutes ces années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban s'affala sur un fauteuil. Il avait le visage livide et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Remus se précipita sur lui et posa sa main sur le front de son mari.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Remus inquiet.

« Je suis lessivé. J'ai besoin de repos. » Répondit Sirius dont la respiration était saccadée.

Narcissa s'occupa des deux Potter dont l'état empirait à chaque seconde qui passait. Lucius se dirigea au bar et se servit un verre d'Ogden qu'il but d'une seule gorgée. Trop d'émotions pour eux en une seule journée.

« Il faut faire quelque chose sinon nous risquons de les perdre. » S'alarma Narcissa en se tournant vers Remus et Lucius.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Draco.

Un regard noir de la part de son père suffit à le faire taire. Serpentard mais pas téméraire. Lucius s'approcha de Severus et d'Harry puis il prit leur température. Effectivement, elle était dangereusement basse. Aucun sort n'arrivait à les réchauffer. Alors qu'il tentait un nouveau sort sur eux, un cri aigu le fit tourner la tête vers son unique fils.

Le bras de Draco était ensanglanté puis ce fut le second. Le jeune Malefoy s'écroula contre le sol en agonisant. Narcissa et Lucius accoururent jusqu'à lui. Narcissa déchira la chemise de Draco et découvrit avec horreur des blessures semblables à des coups de couteaux.

« Par Salazar ! » S'écria Narcissa.

Neville attrapa le bras d'Hermione et regarda le jeune serpentard se tordre de douleur avec effroi. Puis ce fut au tour de Severus et d'Harry de crier comme des fous. Des plaies apparurent les unes après les autres sur leurs corps. Aux bras, aux cuisses et aux épaules.

Hermione retira le bras de Neville et se précipita sur Harry tandis que Remus s'occupait de Severus. Depuis tout à l'heure, Narcissa et Lucius essayaient plusieurs sorts de guérisons sur Draco mais aucun ne donnait de résultat.

« Ça ne marche pas. » Fit remarquer Narcissa d'une voix étranglée.

Un autre cri de la part de Draco et Narcissa se mit à pleurer tout en continuant à lancer des sorts.

Neville s'effondra sur le sol, son corps prit de soudaines convulsions. Narcissa délaissa Draco pour se précipiter sur lui. C'était comme s'il subissait des doloris puis du sang s'écoula vivement de son corps mais aussi de celui de Severus, Harry et Draco.

« Faîtes que ça s'arrête, s'il vous plaît. » Supplia Narcissa en larmes et impuissante face à ce drame.

Elle étreignit Neville tout contre elle et se mit à sangloter. Hermione continuait de lancer des sorts sur son ami mais tout comme ceux de Lucius et de Narcissa, ils ne firent aucun effet.

Soudain, tous les cris cessèrent. Narcissa arrêta de pleurer lorsqu'elle vit les plaies de Neville se refermer d'elles-mêmes. C'était ainsi pour celles de Severus, Harry et Draco.

« Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Cria Sirius stupéfait.

Harry qui se trouvait dans les bras de la jeune gryffondor se blottit un peu plus tout contre elle. Narcissa dégagea le visage de son fils d'une mèche qui couvrait ses yeux et le serra très fort dans ses bras, soulagée de constater que ça c'était enfin arrêté. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et resta ainsi avec lui, attendant que les effets du doloris puissent passer car elle n'avait pas de potions sur elle.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Questionna Remus encore sous le choc.

« Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois que c'est le lien. » Répondit Hermione incertaine.

« Pourquoi Draco a-t-il été touché ? Lily est une femme et dans le cas de Neville, Tom est son père. » Demanda Lucius, Draco dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas. Il doit forcément exister un lien entre eux sinon ils n'auraient jamais été touchés. » Répondit Hermione.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de tous ces mystères. » Murmura une voix à peine audible.

« Sev ! » S'écria Remus.

Le loup-garou desserra son étreinte et laissa le maître des potions se redresser lentement. Severus était couvert de sueur et de sang. Avec l'aide de Remus, il se releva presque sans difficulté.

« Me cacher que Tom était ma mère et l'autre fou du citron glucosé, mon père était sans doute la chose la plus stupide que vous ayez faits. » Grommela Severus.

« Severus… »

« Je n'ai pas fini, Cissa. » L'interrompit le maître des potions. « Apprendre qui est mon père de la bouche de Peter Pettigrow a été comme une trahison pour moi car j'avais confiance en vous. »

« Peter ! » S'exclamèrent Narcissa, Remus et Sirius abasourdis.

« Oui, Peter. C'est lui qui me l'a appris avant l'attaque du manoir et c'est lui le traître qui a permis à Dumbledore et à son armée de nous attaquer cette nuit-là. » Expliqua Severus.

« Je savais qu'on ne devait pas faire confiance à ce rat. » Cracha Narcissa avec dégoût. « Mais Tom et James n'ont rien voulu entendre. »

« Il faut qu'on aille les délivrer. » Déclara Severus d'une voix déterminée.

Sirius qui avait un peu repris du poil de la bête se releva immédiatement et hocha sèchement la tête d'un air tout aussi déterminé que celui du maître des potions. Lucius et Narcissa acquiescèrent.

Il était temps de se révolter contre Albus Dumbledore et de rétablir toute la vérité.

« Tu sais où ils se trouvent ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Ils sont à Poudlard. » Répondit Severus.

« Poudlard ? Tu en es sûr ? » Renchérit Sirius dubitatif.

Severus lui lança un regard si froid que le descendant des Black n'eut rien à redire. Il valait mieux ne pas s'attirer les foudres du maître des potions à cet instant aussi crucial de leurs vies.

Severus qui sentait encore les effets des blessures bien qu'elles se soient refermées sortit quelques fioles de ses robes et en but une seule avant de donner les autres à son fils, à Draco et à Neville. Une potion énergisante. Elle fit aussitôt effet car Neville et Draco se relevèrent quelques instants après alors qu'Harry semblait ne pas vouloir quitter les bras de sa camarade de classe.

« Harry ! » L'appela Severus d'une voix agacée.

Le jeune interpellé marmonna dans sa barbe, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Il se releva et remercia son amie d'un baiser à la joue. Draco roula des yeux tandis que la gryffondor rougissait de la tête aux pieds.

« Vraiment comme son père. » Grogna Severus en secouant la tête d'un air faussement agacé.

Harry qui autrefois aurait mal pris la phrase de Severus se contenta tout simplement de sourire face à la remarque de sa mère. Sachant pertinemment que c'était une sorte de compliment.

« Suis-moi, nous devons parler. » Ordonna Severus.

Harry suivit sa mère sans protester. Ils montèrent des marches d'escaliers et entrèrent dans une chambre aux couleurs vertes et dorées. Un mélange de serpentard et de gryffondor. Severus s'assit sur le lit et désigna la place à côté de lui à son fils.

Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine et qu'on a beaucoup d'années à rattraper tous les deux avec James mais sache que malgré ce qui s'est passé, je t'aime. Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir et je le regrette sincèrement. J'aimerai effacer le passé pour le réécrire mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible. La seule chose que je suis capable de faire aujourd'hui est de réunir à nouveau notre famille. Je peux te promettre que je ramènerai James et qu'ensemble, nous reconstruirons ce qui a été détruit. » Certifia Severus.

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues d'Harry qui se jeta dans les bras de Severus.

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon du manoir Jedusor. Sirius et Remus avaient pris Hermione à part pour pouvoir discuter avec la jeune lionne tandis que Lucius et Narcissa en faisaient de même avec leur enfant respectif.

« Hermione, nous savons très bien que toute cette histoire te semble abracadabrante mais c'est l'entière vérité. Nos souvenirs nous sont presque tous revenus, du moins nous le pensons. Il y a dix ans de cela, le manoir Potter dans lequel nous nous cachions a été attaqué par Dumbledore et son armée. Pendant le combat, nous avions tous été séparés. Narcissa a essayé de vous mettre à l'abri, toi et les autres mais vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je peux en conclure qu'elle n'a pas réussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, lors du combat, j'ai été touché par un sortilège inconnu de Dumbledore et le lendemain je me suis retrouvé à Azkaban pour des crimes que je n'avais pas commis. Comme l'a dit Severus tout à l'heure, Peter est celui qui a révélé l'endroit où nous nous cachions à Dumbledore. » Expliqua Sirius.

« Tu nous as été enlevé et nous osons espérer qu'un jour tu nous accepteras en tant que parents. Nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra pour ça. » Termina Remus.

Hermione scruta les deux hommes du regard, jugeant de la véracité de leurs propos. Elle soupira de lassitude et ouvrit tout simplement ses bras. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris avant de prendre leur petite fille dans leurs bras.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à vous croire mais je vous crois. » Murmura Hermione.

Narcissa s'était assise sur un fauteuil et tenait les mains de Neville dans les siennes. Elle regardait le jeune gryffondor avec tellement d'amour et de douceur qu'il en était gêné.

« Si tu savais comme je remercie Salazar Serpentard et Merlin de t'avoir ramené à moi. » Confia Narcissa d'une voix douce. « Tout comme tes amis, tu as des doutes et des questions, je le sais. Je répondrai à chacune de tes questions mais pour l'instant tu dois juste écouter. »

Neville acquiesça et attendit que l'ancienne serpentarde continue.

« Tu as entendu parler de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Narcissa.

Un second hochement de tête affirmatif de Neville.

« On en a dit du mal. Un nom craint et haït par toute la communauté magique. » Commença Narcissa, l'air attristé. « Voldemort de son vrai nom Tom Elvis Jedusor est ton père. Tu ne dois pas le craindre mais plutôt en être fier. Dit ainsi, c'est inconcevable mais uniquement la vérité. Pendant des années, Dumbledore a dupé le monde sorcier. Tom avant d'être ton père était le fiancé de Dumbledore. Il est aussi la mère de Severus, ton demi-frère. »

Neville ouvrit la bouche n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il était le fils de Voldemort et demi-frère du bâtard graisseux, j'ai nommé Severus Snape. C'en était trop pour lui comme nouvelles. Tout comme Hermione il y a quelques heures quand elle apprit la vérité sur ses origines, Neville sombra dans l'inconscience ne laissant pas le temps à Narcissa de terminer ses explications. Elle le rattrapa in-extrémis avant que sa tête ne rencontre le sol marbré de la pièce.

Lucius s'était agenouillé devant son fils sous les yeux éberlués de ce dernier. Il rencontra les iris gris de Draco semblables aux siennes. En examinant de plus près le visage de son garçon, il vit quelques traits de Lily à travers lui. Il se demanda intérieurement comment il avait fait pour vivre dix ans sans remarquer que Draco n'avait aucune ressemblance avec Narcissa.

« Mon fils. » Dit Lucius d'une voix teintée de fierté. « Tu t'appelles Draco Malefoy Evans. Le seul et vrai nom que tu as reçu à ta naissance. Tu es mon fils mais aussi celui de Lily Evans Malefoy, mon épouse. Contrairement à ce que tu as toujours su et que j'ai pensé, mon épouse n'est autre que Lily connue dans le monde magique comme étant Lily Potter. Une sorcière née-moldue que j'ai rencontré lors de ma septième année à Poudlard. Pendant dix ans, j'étais sous le charme d'un puissant sortilège lancé par Dumbledore. Il en va de même pour Narcissa, ton parrain, Sirius ou encore Remus. Nous avons été victime d'un sortilège d'amnésie qui a disparu lors de votre attaque. Pour l'instant, c'est la seule chose que tu dois savoir. Nous continuerons cette discussion à mon retour, d'accord ? » Raconta Lucius.

« Bien, père. » Accepta Draco.

« Je suis fier d'être ton père. » Lui dit Lucius avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune Malefoy n'étant guère habitué à ce genre de démonstration venant de la part de son père se figea tout d'abord puis se détendit. Il apprécia avec joie cette étreinte qui lui était si rare.

Severus et Harry descendirent les rejoindre. Lucius rompit l'étreinte avec son fils tandis que Sirius et Remus faisaient de même avec Hermione. Narcissa fit léviter le corps de Neville sur un sofa et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Nous devons y aller. »

« Vous, vous restez sagement à nous attendre ici. » Dit Lucius en s'adressant aux trois gamins encore conscients.

« Mais… » Protesta Harry souhaitant participer à la libération de son père.

« Pas de mais, monsieur Potter. » Le réprimanda Severus. « Nous n'allons pas jouer à une partie de quidditch avec Dumbledore donc vous nous attendrez ici. »

Harry accepta à contrecœur. Severus posa un baiser sur son front et l'enlaça brièvement avant de passer par la cheminée du salon.

« Dray, surtout pas de bêtises. » Dit Narcissa avant de suivre Severus.

Remus, Sirius et Lucius les suivirent, laissant les quatre enfants tout seuls dans le manoir. Harry alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils avec mécontentement. Draco quant à lui, regardait pensivement la cheminée par laquelle venait de passer les adultes. Il s'en approcha et la contempla quelques minutes puis se retourna vers Harry et Hermione qui l'observaient sans rien dire.

« Vous comptez rester ici à attendre sagement ou vous venez avec moi ? » Questionna Draco.

« On nous a dit de rester ici, Malefoy. » Lui rappela Hermione.

« Et tu vas obéir comme un parfait toutou ? » Répliqua Draco en souriant narquoisement.

« Je viens avec toi, Malefoy. » Déclara Harry.

« Harry ! » S'indigna Hermione. « Nous n'avons pas le droit d'y aller et puis, que fait-on de Neville ? »

En parlant du loup, Neville émergea doucement de son inconscience. Il passa une main sur son visage en pensant qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit Harry, Hermione et Malefoy, il poussa un cri d'horreur.

« Par Merlin ! Ce n'était pas donc pas un rêve. » S'écria-t-il horrifié.

« Non et ramène ton cul ici, _mini Voldemort_. » Dit Draco n'ayant plus peur du mot Voldemort depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » S'énerva Neville.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre. On doit aller aider nos parents. » Dit Harry agacé.

Draco grommela et prit la poudre de cheminette dans sa main puis passa à travers la cheminée. Harry fit de même aussitôt.

« Je sens qu'on va avoir de sérieux ennuis. » Prédit la gryffondor avant d'utiliser la cheminée.

Neville qui ne voulait pas rester tout seul dans ce manoir les suivit à son tour.

* * *

Merci encore à vous tous pour les merveilleux commentaires que vous me laissez à chaque chapitre.

Pour vous faire plaisir, un petit cadeau.

Dans le septième chapitre, le groupe mené par Severus auront la surprise de trouver James, Lily et Tom auprès de mangemorts. Un plan diabolique orchestré par Dumbledore qui a fait venir les aurors à Poudlard en inventant une histoire à son image.

Dans le huitième chapitre, c'est un combat sans merci qui opposera Dumbledore et les aurors contre Tom et ses mangemorts. Dedans, nous aurons une petite déclaration de la part de Tom à la fin du combat. Un petit extrait pour vous.

**\- J'aimerai juste savoir une chose, Albus.**

**\- Laquelle? Demanda Dumbledore.**

**\- Pendant tout ce temps, toutes ces années que nous avons passé ensembles, tous ces baisers échangés, ces moments de tendresses. Était-ce un jeu de ta part ? Une comédie ? Questionna Tom en plantant son regard dans les iris bleus de son ancien amant.**

**\- Non. Répondit sincèrement Albus en baissant la tête.**

**\- Tu veux savoir une chose, Albus ? L'interrogea Tom.**

**Dumbledore releva la tête et croisa à nouveau le regard de Tom, cet homme qui avait mûri et évolué depuis ce jour où, il l'avait enlevé de cet orphelinat.**

**\- J'aurai été prêt à tout pour toi. Vraiment tout. Si tu m'avais simplement dit que tu voulais être ministre de la magie et avoir plus de pouvoirs dans ce monde, je t'aurai aidé. Je t'aurai épaulé comme tu l'as fait autrefois pour moi. Je t'aurai prouvé par la même occasion combien je t'aimais et ce que j'étais prêt à faire par amour pour toi. Malgré notre différence d'âge et tous les obstacles que nous avons rencontrés, cela ne nous a pas empêché de nous aimer. En tout cas, moi de t'aimer. Avoua Tom, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Tu sais ce que je regrette dans toute cette histoire ?**

**\- De m'avoir aimé ? Proposa Albus.**

**Tom secoua négativement la tête.**

**\- Au contraire, t'aimer m'a apporté le plus cadeau que j'espérais depuis si longtemps, Severus, notre fils. Rétorqua Tom. La seule chose que je regrette c'est que...**

A votre avis, que regrette Tom Jedusor alias VOLDEMORT ? Celui qui trouve, je promets de lui envoyer l'extrait du chapitre suivant.

Bisous.

Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter.


End file.
